


Mistakes

by Batvillionz



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Denial, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mini Fic, Regret, Well that's up to you :], Who's dead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batvillionz/pseuds/Batvillionz
Summary: Y'all are going to hate me for this one-
Kudos: 6





	Mistakes

He would have liked to tell himself it was an accident, sitting in his apartment after the fact, cleaning the blood off his scythe with smooth, repetitive motions that hid the tremor in his hands. He thinks it might have been a comfort, to believe it wasn’t intentional, that his worst fears hadn’t been confirmed in a flurry of rage and toxin. His hands are stained red, his face the same. Jonathan makes no move to remove the blood. As long as he is cleaning his scythe, none of it has to be real, _swipe, swipe, swipe_.

Denial is a ugly thing, all the more so when you know you’re doing it.

There is still blood on his scythe. It has been thirty minutes, forty, and hour, two.

There is still blood on his scythe. There is still blood on his hands. Denial is an ugly thing.

_Swipe, swipe, swipe._


End file.
